<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>零下二十度的晴天 by KathyL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547479">零下二十度的晴天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyL/pseuds/KathyL'>KathyL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyL/pseuds/KathyL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>GX结局后五年左右。<br/>一点私设是十代在自己的毕业典礼不告而别，过了一阵子惊喜现身北部分校参加约翰毕业典礼，刚巧爱德也去了，两个人在北部分校临别前互相告白后各奔东西，连联系方式都没有留的那种，在对方的世界里人间蒸发。是一个我眼中比较符合GX后期人物关系走向的结局。<br/>而再五年过后，爱德也毕业了好几年，两个人都有了一些成长，一次偶然的重逢，又是在和告白时差不多的地域和气候，两个人度过了彼此试探的一晚，有针锋相对也有，很浪漫的事。</p><p>微短篇而已，随便写写。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>零下二十度的晴天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他身上沾了从更北的方向袭来的寒气，爱德拥住他时，不自觉地想要去摸索他还有淡淡冻伤的手，却被十代更加用力的回抱打断。</p><p>最亲密的时刻，仿佛才更易察觉出陌生和距离。爱德又开始从安静的相拥中走神，不多不少的酒精一定程度上令他的思维迟缓，却也还不至于让他忘了一些埋在过去的细碎片段，他还记得五年前在北部分校他们的唯一一次拥抱，和短暂纠缠过后十代离开的背影，还有，爱德对着那个背影默念的一句“永别”。</p><p>回忆被肩颈和耳后开始落下的细密的浅吻再度打断，他软下肩膀静静地由着对方游走至他的额头与眉心，迎合着他落在眼角的唇印合了眼，又在他们终于双唇相贴时睁开——如他所料，那双棕褐色的眼睛也在直直地盯着他。</p><p>吻的力道依旧很浅，浅到两个都喝空了好几杯的人此刻还能在这里保持最后一点清醒来互相试探。</p><p>方才混着酒水和暧昧灯光的交谈中他们无所顾忌地谈论了许多人，引出了不少似是在有意惹怒对方的话题，再加上期间爱德放在吧台上几乎未曾暗下去过的手机屏幕上明晃晃的人名，以及十代皮夹里那张明显拍摄于近期的合影。</p><p>任何时期，他们的生命里似乎都有着比彼此更重要的羁绊，可命运却让他们像这样相拥相吻，无论是此刻，还是五年前。</p><p>“如果你不想的话……”<br/>
十代率先开口，唇却并未远离，任凭这样理智征询的问话被爱德直接衔入口中。<br/>
几秒过后，爱德从亲吻中不受阻碍地脱离，直直望进他温柔却遥远的瞳色中，“你现在有恋人吗？”<br/>
对方显然愣了一瞬，带了点犹豫地回望着他，“你算不算？”<br/>
“你把我当恋人？”<br/>
“啊，那，没有。”十代的声音开始有些局促不安，若不是爱德太过了解他的冷心冷情，几乎要信了他在失落。<br/>
“我也没有，所以，我们都不用有这种负担。”相拥的手一直没有松开，而这次爱德直接使了力勾住他的脖颈，主动加深了方才试探性的浅吻，直到对方开始稍显热烈地回应起来。</p><p>一吻结束，当他们再度额头相抵视线相接，总算都有了些情动的喘息，爱德的手指流连在十代的眼角，想去触摸那层蒙在眸上的水雾，却不知此刻的自己落在对方眼中是甚至更糟糕的情迷意乱。</p><p>“我很想你，爱德，真的。”不再收敛的吻又一次杂乱地落在他的额头，眉心，脸颊和唇角，衣物在数次的气息交缠间尽数剥落，被丢在了从房间门口到床上的几步路间……</p><p>“这种话…讲给鬼听才会信…”勉强咽下难耐的呻吟，爱德尽可能让自己放松地平躺在床上，由着十代从他的下巴一路往下印上他的气息和痕迹。而毕竟，这只是他们第二次坦诚相见，双方只能确认彼此此刻的意愿，却无法在行动上快速地熟练起来。感受到十代的喘息再次回到耳侧，嘶哑的耳语中带了笑意，“你我都紧张的话，这样很难……”</p><p>“这好几年里，都没练习过吗？”</p><p>十代顿了一下，双唇有意无意蹭过他早已通红的耳垂，手肘撑在他身旁两侧支起上身看向他一眨不眨的双眸。</p><p>“我没有，你呢？”腾出了一只手轻抚着身下人细腻白皙的脖颈，上面有刚印上还未消退的浅浅红痕，让十代盯得有些出神。</p><p>“我要是说有，”爱德感觉到脖间游走的手指不易察觉地僵了一瞬，莞尔，“怎么，要立刻掐死我吗？”</p><p>十代收起略显轻佻的手指，重新将双手撑回爱德两侧，目光一如既往，温柔到甚至单纯，连话中的歉意都那么真诚，<br/>“我很抱歉。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“……”爱德眼瞧着他的表情陷入更深的迷茫。<br/>“……我不该出现。”</p><p>五年前阴差阳错间独处的那几个小时虚幻地像是梦境，他们躲在陌生的分校校区灯光照不到的楼梯背面冷静又疯狂地剖白心迹。可纵使如此，也未改变早就敲定的离别的走向。<br/>
他们之间没有留下任何的约定和承诺，甚至连联系方式都没有——爱德见过被承诺绑住的十代挣扎痛苦的模样，那是他无论如何都不愿再看到的。所谓的告白，更像是把他们互相错过的学院生涯好好地收尾，此后各奔东西不余留念。</p><p>可今天为什么会去看他的比赛呢？为什么看完了比赛，还要等在原地想见到他呢？又是为什么，会一步步走到眼下的境地。</p><p>“可是，我很想你。”栗色蓬松的发丝有几缕蹭在爱德的脸颊上，“想你”这个词从十代的唇齿和爱德的颈间的缝隙悠悠传入耳骨，带了不真实的甜美。</p><p>是五年来无数次出现在梦中的冰蓝色，是相似卡组持有者之间无法抵御的心心相印，是在陷入精灵界纷争凶险关头时蓦地闯进脑海的一张漂亮的脸。永生的孤独之旅是宿命，英雄最不甘宿命却又最容易被宿命裹挟操纵，而只是一份少年人的情动，又怎么会拗得过宿命呢？十代自以为离开时已经把一切都放下，但思念是最难捱的情绪。</p><p>爱德的手指不自觉揪紧了身下的床单。手腕却忽然被握住，这次带了些钳制的意味，又一次印上双唇的亲吻中也开始掺杂舔吮和啃咬。爱德因为这突如其来的压迫感犹豫地挣扎了一下，而仅剩的最后一份清明的意识被笼罩的压迫感吞噬，接下来就是无边的弥漫开来的愉悦。</p><p>房间里一时充盈了水声和愈发粗重的喘息，此起彼伏。爱德昏沉的头脑试图再去品味下方才那句想念里到底包含多少真实，意识却在不曾间断的顶撞中支离破碎，口中还不受控制地反复呢喃着始作俑者的名字。</p><p>在一阵失控的痉挛过后，彻底卸了力的爱德被轻柔地搂在怀里平复着呼吸，他试着去握上十代的手，指腹划过伤痕，<br/>
“只是想我了，就能断定我也会想你吗？”<br/>
尽管这种状况下他讲这种话显然毫无底气。可十代仍是认真地思索了一会儿，搂住他的臂弯又收紧了些，<br/>
“我不能断定。”十代的声音开始变得颓然，“今天在门口等你的时候，我就在想，如果你牵着别人的手走出来，我该躲到哪里才能不被你发现……”</p><p>可即使忐忑成这样，你还是不会愿意留在我身边。爱德沉默着，与他牵住的手换成十指紧扣，轻轻叹了口气。</p><p>“爱德，我们喝酒的时候，你提到那个追你——”<br/>
“我骗你的，”爱德毫不犹豫地打断他，“没有那个人。”<br/>
“但是，”他的注意力仍然集中在十代手上的一块伤痕，甚至贴过去用唇轻轻碰了下，“我不会跟你许诺以后也不会有。”<br/>
“好啊，”十代轻笑着，把爱德从怀里扶起来坐好，探过身去认真地吻他，“我也不会许诺以后还会想你。”<br/>
两个人这次一起笑出了声，亲吻仍在继续。</p><p>当爱德再度醒来，手越过身侧已经凉掉的床单去够到自己的手机，看到同一个人从昨晚开始到现在超过一百通的未接来电，回拨过去。</p><p>“爱德菲尼克斯，你如果想退赛可以在我们来这里之前就和我讲明白，你以为谁想跟你寒冬腊月的跑到北欧来把自己变成一块冷冻三文鱼啊！”<br/>
“我可没说要退赛……”<br/>
“那你刚打完一场玩什么失踪？明天就是四强赛你……”<br/>
“我失恋了嘛，让我调整一天，明天会准时参赛的。”<br/>
“什么？失恋？你怎么回事，喂？喂！爱德！……”</p><p>爱德果断地挂掉了通话，转头看到已经被叠放整齐的自己的衣物和消失无踪的情人，是完全未出所料的情境。<br/>
他稍稍屏息隐去了快要涌出眼眶的湿意，起身穿戴整齐，拉开酒店房间的窗帘，是洒满室内的阳光。<br/>
今天是个好天气啊，十代。<br/>
被丢在床上的手机响起了短消息提示音，爱德走过去划开，在看到备注“游城十代”的那一刻愣在原地。<br/>
消息内容是一张从飞机舱内向外拍摄的图片和简短的一句话，<br/>
“今天的阳光真好啊，爱德。”</p><p>-END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>